powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nancy Drew (Sweet Valley High)
'Nancy Drew '''is a detective who attends Sweet Valley High in Power Rangers Literary Morphers alongside her best friends Bess Marvin, George Fayne, Frank Hardy, and Joe Hardy. In an alternate continuity, she is the grandmother of Christine Winters. Character History Nancy and her friends found the Literary Morphers in a dumpster in an alley while looking for clues to learn the identity of the Power Rangers, who actually attend Sweet Valley's arch rivals, Angel Grove High. Nicolas says to them they are the Power Rangers and transform when they see a monster grow and call Battle Knight Megazord, but the Dino Megazord already takes care of the monster before they need to combine the zords. Carson Drew, Nancy's dad, takes the rangers in. Shortly there after, she gets on another case about the other team of rangers being evil, this is when she meets The Privateers and the Fake Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The real rangers soon join therm in the culmination of the 1000th episode of ''Power Rangers. ''With the help of their ancestors, Nancy is easily able to solve the case of evil rangers and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Identities (with a promise to keep it a secret too). Around the same time, Lucy starts dreaming of a silver T-rex zord that allows for a new Megazord Combination with the Light Runners, Triforce Hunter. It is discovered in nearby San Andres, but it assists the Literary Morphers in bringing Lucas back from the dead during the upcoming Black Moon (2 new moons in a month). The Privateers intervention causes a break from the original continuity where he doesn't face a Green Ranger clone and is instead kidnapped by Violetta. However, the Literary Morphers and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers saved Tommy's life before Lord Drakkon appeared to kill Tommy, but Lucas stopped him that he already has their power from his own team. However, a second later, he aims to attack the detectives, but Lucy and William protect them and escape, never to be seen again. In Christine's timeline, she shows a picture of Nancy as a teenager, and Nicolas say that "that's the same Nancy they met before." Personality She is described as smart and sophisticated like Kendall Morgan from Dino Charge. Her wardrobe is described as timeless, being more for comfort than to fit in with the trends. She knows CPR and other medical procedures. Relationships * Ned Nickerson-Husband (Winter Trials) * Mrs. Winters-Daughter (Winter Trials) * Christine Winters-Granddaughter (Winter Trials) * Frank Hardy-possible boyfriend (Sweet Valley High) * Carson Drew-Father Notes * This is the first TV appearance (excluding the 2007 movie) since the CBS reboot * Ned, her traditional love interest, is not in the ''Sweet Valley High timeline * Her appearance is Power Rangers is based off the 2007 movie * She is similar to her Dynamite Comics counterpart ** Grew up in the same town as the Hardy Boys (Bayport and Sweet Valley) ** Is the team leader ** Is in high school ** Both wear boots, while their traditional and younger counterparts wore flats or sneakers mostly ** Don't wear skirts (only Bess does regularly) ** Lives with one of her teammates (the Hardy Boys and Bess) * She is the first non-ranger other than Zordon, Alpha 5, John, Teddy, and Peter to know the identities of the Literary Morphers and Mighty Morphin Power RangersCategory:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Rangers Literary Morphers Category:Legendary Lead Category:Ranger-like